You Love the Blazer
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine just moved in together and are in the process of unpacking when Blaine finds Sebastian's old Dalton blazer. (Written for Seblaine Sunday. Prompt- Blazer.) (Badly written sexual happenings)


"_Ohhh Sebbyyyy._"

Sebastian couldn't help but grin to himself as he walked into the kitchen, carrying a cardboard box marked 'dishes', written in Blaine's adorable handwriting. He sat the box down on the counter once he reached it and headed straight for the hallway. Unpacking could wait. His boyfriend was calling him from their bedroom and judging by his tone - a tone he knew _very_ well - Sebastian would not be disappointed. His grin only grew as he made his way towards the bedroom. When had this become his life? He had just moved in to a big, beautiful apartment on the Upper East Side of New York City with _Blaine Anderson_. His _boyfriend_. The boy who made his knees weak, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know how he got so lucky but he could not have been happier.

As he came into the bedroom, his mouth fell open slightly when he laid eyes on Blaine

"Look what I found." Blaine sing-songed, turning away from the full length mirror in front of him, facing Sebastian.

"I-" Sebastian stuttered a little as he took in the sight before him, his stomach fluttered seeing his boyfriend standing there wearing nothing but his old Dalton Academy blazer. He could tell it was his by how it sat on Blaine's shoulders and the way it covered all but the very tips of his fingers. He smirked as he noticed how it hung low enough to where you could just barely see the dark maroon fabric of Blaine's boxer-briefs. His head felt foggy and he was a bit speechless, he had never seen something so hot in his life. Blaine was a gorgeous man, that was no secret to anyone…but the way he looked in Sebastian's blazer was just _sinful. _

Letting out a soft chuckle as Sebastian gawked at him, Blaine placed his hands on his hips. "Like what you see, handsome?"

Sebastian closed his mouth finally, slowly dragging his eyes back up the tan, toned legs he was just appreciating to the dark, honey eyes that were looking at him deviously. "I…_God,_ you're so hot." He all but growled, closing the space between them, grabbing Blaine's waist and pulling him closer.

Blaine giggled as he felt Sebastian's lips leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline. "Mm," His eyes fluttered a little, his voice lowering as he placed his hands gently on Sebastian's arms, holding him a little closer. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"You know me so well." Sebastian nodded. "You _know_ what you being in my clothes does to me." He murmured against Blaine's soft skin as he kissed up to his ear, kissing the spot just below his ear, one of Blaine's sensitive spots.

Blaine let out a soft moan, chills rising on his skin as he licked his lips. "Mmm, I know and I know how much you love me in the blazer." He grinned, sliding his hands down Sebastian's chest, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Boy was he right. One of Sebastian's biggest weaknesses was Blaine in the blazer. The way the dark, navy blue material with red piping around the edges looked against his tan skin, how handsome and dapper he looked, and the _confidence_ that just oozed out of Blaine when he wore the blazer was the biggest turn on.

Sebastian smirked as he moved to nip at Blaine's ear, tugging on it a little, running his hands down and up under the blazer to slip his hands in to the other's boxer-briefs. "Stupid underwear." He mumbled, giving his butt a hard squeeze.

Biting his lip, Blaine grinned, gasping softly when Sebastian squeezed his butt. "Mmm, maybe you should take them off." He whispered, lowering his hands to unbutton and unzip Sebastian's pants, pushing them a little and letting them fall to the floor, shivering at the hot breath against his ear. He grinned even more as he felt his boyfriend starting to push his boxer-briefs down.

Stepping out of his pants and grabbing Blaine's waist, Sebastian guided him towards the wall, pushing him against it. He let go of Blaine's hips to cup his face, capturing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss that made Blaine go weak in the knees. As he deepened the kiss, he slowly ran his fingers down the other's neck, down his chest. He unbuttoned the blazer, not taking it off, before running his hands up Blaine's bare stomach and chest. "Mm, you're so sexy." He groaned against Blaine's mouth, biting his bottom lip, tugging on it, earning a low moan from the other. He only smirked as he let go of Blaine's lip, kissing him once more, running his hands back down. He broke the kiss only long enough to rid Blaine of his boxer-briefs and himself of his own underwear and shirt before capturing Blaine's lips again.

Blaine felt his heart bang against his chest as he kissed Sebastian, feeling Sebastian's hands on him, it was always so overwhelming. He would never get used to the fire Sebastian left under his skin. He deepened the kiss a little, lifting himself from the wall to push Sebastian back a little, guiding him towards the bed. "Get on the bed." Blaine murmured against his lips.

Sebastian smirked as he stepped backwards, nodding at Blaine's words. He broke the kiss and pulled away, laying back onto the bed, biting his lip as he looked up at the sexy man in front of him. He loved when Blaine took control.

As he reached into the nightstand for the bottle of lube, Blaine smiled, turning back to Sebastian, crawling up into the bed, straddling him. "You've always wanted to fuck me while I'm in the blazer, huh?" He said, his voice wrapped in a seductive tone.

Sebastian nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "_Always._"

Blaine just grinned as he took Sebastian's erection in his hand, coating him with the lube. He tossed the bottle aside and lifted himself up, biting his lip hard as he slowly lowered himself down onto Sebastian, earning a groan from the other as his eyes fluttered shut.

It didn't take too long for Blaine to adjust and for them to find their perfect rhythm. Sebastian gripped Blaine's hips hard as he moaned his name. Their heavy breathing and the sound of their skin meeting every time Blaine let himself drop onto Sebastian filled the quiet apartment as they moved against each other. Sebastian dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, holding him tightly as he thrust up into his boyfriend, please with the sound of him whimpering. He let his eyes flutter open, looking up at Blaine, the sight of him riding Sebastian in the blazer, his forehead wrinkled and his jaw dropped was enough to make Sebastian groan louder, tossing his head back, biting his lip hard.

It wasn't much longer until they were both almost yelling in pleasure as their orgasms hit almost simultaneously. Blaine trembled as he rode Sebastian a little harder through his orgasm, earning soft whines from the other as he became over-sensitive.

As their orgasms subsided, Blaine carefully lifted himself off of Sebastian to collapse on his back next to him, panting heavily. He turned his head to look at the other, grinning a bit. "You okay?" He asked, noticing Sebastian was trembling still, panting just as hard, his face completely flushed.

Sebastian nodded, licking his lips as he looked to Blaine, mirroring his grin. "I'm wonderful." He bit his lip, turning to him to pull him close, planting soft kisses against his neck. "You're incredible, B." He mumbled.

Blaine just smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as chills rose on his skin from Sebastian's kisses. "I know you are." He whispered, pulling Sebastian a bit closer.

"Mmm, you know what you need to find now?"

"What's that?"

Sebastian smirked, nipping at Blaine's neck. "Our Dalton ties."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head a little as he pulled Sebastian up for a slow kiss. "You are_such_ a horndog." He mumbled against his mouth.

"Says the one who called me in here while wearing nothing but my blazer."

Blaine just chuckled again. "Shut up." He said affectionately as he captured Sebastian's lips yet again.


End file.
